


[Podfic] Our Remedies Oft In Ourselves Do Lie

by Z A Dusk (snakeandmoon)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a pine tree, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeandmoon/pseuds/Z%20A%20Dusk
Summary: From the author: Crowley can't function after the Apocawasn't. He goes to Madame Tracy for advice.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] Our Remedies Oft In Ourselves Do Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miraworos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraworos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our Remedies Oft in Ourselves Do Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534231) by [miraworos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraworos/pseuds/miraworos). 



[zadusk](https://soundcloud.com/user-48910424) · [Our Remedies Oft In Ourselves Do Lie](https://soundcloud.com/user-48910424/our-remedies-oft-in-ourselves-do-lie)


End file.
